We have contransformed mouse Ltk cells with herpes simplex virus thymidine kinase gene and several DNA clones from pig and mouse genomic lambda libraries that have hybridized to an HLA (human histocompatibility) cDNA clone. Several of these cotransformants appear to coexpress the thymidine kinase gene and genes from the major histocompatibility complexes of pig and mouse.